


Cake and Cap

by therune



Category: Marvel Adventures (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a birthday present for a friend who wanted exactly this: cake and cap.</p><p>Cap celebrates his birthday, and wonders if his biggest wish will be fulfilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake and Cap

Cap had to admit that he was a little excited. After all, it was his first birthday since he had gotten out of the ice, and it was Independence Day, his favorite holiday after Christmas and Easter. He wanted to see fireworks again, ride the Ferris wheel, eat cotton candy until he felt ill and spend time with his friends.

His festive mood didn’t change even after Clint and Peter tried to hoist him up a flagpole to celebrate Independence Day. They did leave presents for him - a watch from Clint, whose face depicted Captain America, his arms representing the hands and which shouted "Avengers Assemble!" every full hour. Peter gave him a book on American history - specifically the parts  
he’d missed - which was wrapped in red-white-blue paper and had been glued together with web fluid.  
Jan had given him a card that said "Shopping Spree" and promised that she’d act as his personal fashion adviser and money bag. It was sweet - but he didn’t know if it was a good idea to take her up on that offer. He knew, however, that she’d make him go with her anyway.  
Ororo’s present consisted of drawing and painting equipment. His fingers itched to try it out now, but he wanted to wait for inspiration on what he would draw.  
Ororo then announced that she had a date with a certain Asgardian god and left the mansion with a bounce in her step, only sunshine and rainbows in her wake.  
Jan had designed and made an Uncle Sam costume for Hulk that he wore giddily, equipped with a whole bunch of sparklers in both of his hands, singing "Happy birthday, Cap" at the top of his lungs.  
Luke had playfully punched him in the arm and given him a camera. It wasn’t one of those digital wonders, but an old fashioned one which printed the picture immediately after taking it.  
From Tony he had gotten a cellphone that had to have cost more than a car and had ridiculously many features: taking photographs as well as playing music, recording music, and GPS maps; it had several dictionaries, a built-in radio, and from what Steve understood it was waterproof and could survive in space. He didn’t exactly know why Tony had put all that into a cellphone - its primary function was to call people - but he had smiled happily when Tony had presented his gift.

Tony had, after physically being dragged out of his workshop by Jarvis, spent the whole day sitting in the kitchen, watching Jarvis make cupcakes which were decorated with red, white and blue frosting. Cap guessed that it was an established tradition since Tony was actually allowed to use kitchen equipment, and he had a huge grin on his face which reminded him that Tony was actually still a big kid inside.  
Cap didn’t want to intrude on the domestic scene, but of course Tony noticed him.  
"Cap! Just the man we’ve been waiting for! Come in!"  
Cap stepped into the kitchen and was overwhelmed with the delicious smell. The cupcakes looked tasty.  
"Surprise!" Jarvis said and pulled a cake out of the oven. It was the largest cake Cap had ever seen. "Here," Tony said and handed him the whipped cream, "go on, let’s start decorating!" Tony had blue smidgens of frosting on his face and he looked adorable. Jarvis put two steaming mugs in front of them. "Hot cocoa, extra marshmallows for you, Tony. And now, if you’d excuse me, I have a date I’d rather not be late for." He smiled and left the kitchen. Tony grabbed his mug (it said "Property of Stark Industries" and had a water-proof Sharpie-doodle of Iron Man on it) and took a sip. "Jarvis is a GOD!" he exclaimed and took a cupcake. "Happy birthday, Cap!"  
Cap took one and took a bite. "Oh my GOD, you’re right!"  
They started to decorate the big cake with frosting, whipped cream and chocolate syrup. Cap’s side sported chocolate pictures on whipped cream, while Tony’s side had a crudely drawn US flag.  
"Good work, Captain," Tony said, and took the whipped cream can from him and proceeded to spray the contents in his mouth.  
Cap laughed.  
"What? Best Independence Day tradition ever - right after hot dogs, cotton candy and the Ferris wheel."  
"You do this every year?"  
"Mbghhhglglglglrrrr," Tony said with a mouth full of whipped cream. Cap feared that if he didn’t stop, the stuff would be coming out of his nose. Also, he figured that that meant yes.  
He laughed. "It’s been ages since I last rode the Ferris wheel," he admitted, "and the fireworks, parade..."  
"Say no more," Tony said and put a hand on his shoulder, "it’s your birthday and your wish is my command!"  
They left the cake for now, but not without putting a sign in front of it that promised unspeakable terrors to anyone who dared to touch it. Cap managed to convince Tony not to put a laser-trap around it. Tony pouted for a bit, but quickly regained his cheerful smile and dragged Cap to the door.  
"Tony, you have frosting on your face," Cap told him before they left.  
"Really?"  
Tony wiped his hand over his face, spreading the smudges even more.  
"Let me," Cap said and cupped Tony’s cheek, wiping the frosting away with his thumb. "There, all clean now."  
Tony shot him a brilliant smile. "Thanks, Cap!"  
Inwardly Cap cheered. He’d been so close! Those fluttering things in his stomach didn’t qualify as butterflies anymore, they felt more like jets. Tony had looked up at him, blue eyes large and warm, a small smile on his lips, warm breath ghosting over Cap’s hand and wrist. Cap imagined leaning in, imagined kissing Tony, wondered if he would taste of whipped cream and cocoa. Warmth spread from his belly all over his body. He felt a bit light-headed, but it was a wonderful feeling. He imagined slipping his arms around Tony, his hand resting on the small of his back. He imagined what Tony would do; maybe he’d wrap his arms around Cap’s frame, maybe he’d stay perfectly still, maybe he’d put his hands on Cap’s shoulder, maybe he’d wrap his arms around Cap’s neck, a hand tangling in his hair. But Cap didn’t lean in, didn’t place a kiss on those lips and Tony didn’t kiss back, didn’t put his arms around Cap.  
Instead, Cap stepped away from Tony and grinned. Tony grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

They attended the parade, cheering, clapping and laughing. Cap bought two hot dogs and insisted on paying, despite this day being his birthday and despite Tony being a billionaire. Then they rode the Ferris wheel and Cap smiled like a little boy. It wasn’t just because it was a brilliant day, it wasn’t just because he was ridiculously happy, and it wasn’t just because Tony was pressed against him and whooping with joy. It was a fantastic combination of all three.  
However amazing, the day slowly came to an end and they were walking back home. Cap was smiling at Tony, who carried a giant stuffed teddy bear Cap had won at a ball tossing game. He was grinning like mad. Cap again longed to kiss him, to hold him, to say that he was in love. He cursed his own inability to act, but today it was okay. It was his birthday, it had been a fantastic day, and he was happy.

His day got better, as they arrived home and were greeted with a big banner that read “Surprise“.  
All his friends were there, waving sparklers and wearing party hats. The big cake was on the table, decorated with lots of candles for the years that he had lived and for the years that he had slept. “Happy Birthday!“ they said in unison. Now, his day was perfect.


End file.
